Gonzalo Curiel
|nacimiento = 10 de enero de 1939 |familiares = Eduardo Curiel (hijo) Gonzalo Curiel Jr. (hijo) Tena Curiel (media hermana) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = Años 70 |pais = México |estado = Activo Ocasionalmente |sindicato = SITATYR |demo1 = SDACAHerry.ogg |demo2 = TSJerry1.ogg |demo3 = GGHoracRogers.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} thumb|230px|Saludos de Gonzalo Curiel. thumb|right|230px|VOZ DE GONZALO CURIEL COMO JOHNNY. Brockman.png|Kent Brockman en Los Simpson (Temps. 5 - 27), su personaje más conocido. TEJerrys5.png|Jerry Lewis en Tres espías sin límite. Shao_Kahn.jpeg|Shao Kahn en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (Doblaje original mexicano) Magnum%2C_P.I._-1b.jpg|Thomas Sullivan Magnum (Tom Selleck) en Magnum (Temp. 1 - 2). Afdf22deb3299d5c852dae6457904ff5.jpg|Jackson Gibbs en NCIS: Criminología Naval (Temps. 7 - 9). DPS_Mr._Perry.png|El Sr. Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (doblaje original). Stuart Ullman.png|Stuart Ullman en El resplandor (redoblaje). Walter Cobb.png|Walter Cobb en Duro de matar: La venganza. Sr.BloomsberryJEC1.png|Sr. Bloomsberry (Dick Van Dyke) en Jorge, el curioso. George.png|Sir George en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Índices.jpeg|Coronel Rozum también en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena (epis. 32 y 40). Dhalsim.png|Dhalsim en Street Fighter II: La película. Leslie Arzt.png|Leslie Arzt (Temps. 1 y 3) en Lost. Stu-nahan-foto.jpg|Stu Nahan en Rocky III y Rocky V. JaffeHES1971.png|Sr. Jaffe en el redoblaje de Harry el Sucio. Isla de la fantasia-1a.jpg|Señor Roarke (Ricardo Montalbán) en La isla de la fantasía (Redoblaje). Gang HA2.png|Gángster Johnny en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. Trump HA2.png|Donald Trump también en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. Sargent HA2.png|Sargento en la juguetería tambien en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. Zed Pulp Fiction.gif|Zed en Tiempos violentos. Buck_strickland.jpg|Buck Strickland (Temps. 9 - 13) en Los Reyes de la colina. SSO Zenzo Masataka Morigakure.png|Zenzō Masataka Morigakure en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Hakushin.png|El Santo Hakushin en Inuyasha. Ted1.jpg|Ted A. Adams en Blood+. Ed Crosswire promo.png|Ed Cortocircuito (Temp. 1 - 2) en Arturo. Mokkoi.jpg|Coronel Mokkoi en Toriko. SSP-SullivanEdwards.png|Sullivan Edwards en El espectacular Hombre Araña. XMS-Kelly.png|Senador Robert Kelly en X-Men. HP2GuardiaEstacionTrenes.png|Guardia de la estación de trenes en dos películas de Harry Potter. SDACAHerry.png|Herry en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo. La profecia II - Sargento Neff.png|Sargento Daniel Neff en La profecía II. It's a Boy Girl Thing Stan Deane.png|Stan Deane en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío. PPS Juez.png|Juez en Papá por siempre. Crisyut.png|Cronista de Basketball en Joven otra vez. Fantasma de la navidad Presente Muppets.png|Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes en Una Navidad con los Muppets. KounenBlade2.png|Carter Kounen en Blade 2. 1957.gif|John Jacob Astor en Titanic. 8597-26920.jpg|Sr. Wheen (Derek Jacobi) en La nana mágica. Fred Gallo as Judge.jpg|Juez en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados. Fred Stickley BE.gif|Fred Stickley en Batman eternamente. Doc Hopper TMM.png|Doc Hooper en The Muppet Movie (Redoblaje). Cookie Monster.jpg|Monstruo Come Galletas en Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave (Redoblaje). BBT-StanLee.png|Stan Lee en La teoría del Big Bang. Adam West el mejor Batman .png|Adam West también en La teoría del Big Bang. Supercampeones-_Road_to_2002.jpg|Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Baseball_chronicler.png|Cronista de béisbol (ep. 5) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Douglas.png|Douglas Cain (ep. 40) también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Rasetsu.png|Rasetsu (ep. 107) también en Inuyasha. Centauro Regular Show.png|Centauro #1 y #2 (Temp. 2, ep. 21) en Un show más. MarlinMAD.JPG|Marlín en MAD (Temp. 3, epi. Llevándose a Nemo). Gárgolas Título.png|Presentación de episodios e insertos y Recapitulaciones y avances de Gárgolas (epis. 1 - 4). T8695.gif|Presentación de Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. TB_Presentación.png|Narrador en Tekkaman Blade. BW-Series.jpg|Narración de Beast Wars (Temp. 2 - 3). Los miserables -1978-1e.jpg|Narrador en Los miserables (1978). Gonzalo Curiel Larráinzar mejor conocido como Gonzalo Curiel es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es uno de los pioneros en el campo del doblaje, siendo fácilmente reconocible por su tono de voz grave, bastante característico suyo, con el que interpretó a personajes de carácter autoritario y / o en su mayoría conductores o maestros de ceremonias. Entre los personajes mas conocidos a los que le prestó voz se encuentran Kent Brockman de Los Simpson, Jerry Lewis en Tres espías sin límite, Shao Kahn en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation y uno de sus trabajos más recordados es su interpretación del Gángster Johnny en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York, entre otros. Es padre del los también actores Gonzalo Curiel Jr. y Eduardo Curiel y medio hermano de la también actriz Tena Curiel, ya fallecida. Filmografía Series animadas John DiMaggio * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Coronel Rozum * MAD - Anciano Al / Maestro de Yo-Yo Otros * He-Man y los amos del universo - El Hechicero (ep. 10) / Señor de las nieves (ep. 17) * Thundarr, el bárbaro - Infernus, el Mago / Insertos (ambos, un ep.) * Los Simpson - Kent Brockman (temps. 5-26, excepto algunos eps. de las temps. 16, 23, 25 y 26) / Roger Meyers Jr. (temp. 4, ep. 78) / Ernest Borgnine (temp. 5, ep. 89) / Voces adicionales (temps. 4-26) * Arturo - Ed Cortocircuito (padre de Muffy) * ¡Oye Arnold! - Cronista de béisbol (temp. 1, ep. 5) / Reportero del clima en el radio (temp. 1, ep. 6) / Douglas Cain (temp. 2, ep. 40) * Mortal Kombat - Shao Kahn / Insertos * Gárgolas - Títulos, avances y recapitulaciones * Willy Fog 2 - Profesor Lidenbrock * ReBoot - Insertos * Gárgolas - Títulos, avances y recapitulaciones * Nico - Insertos * Los Reyes de la colina - Buck Strickland * X-Men - Jason Wyngarde / Senador / Presidente Robert Kelly / Mayor Christhopher Summers / Corsario (un ep.) * WildC.A.T.S. - Mr. Majestic * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Sullivan Edwards * Malo con carne - Dr. Coraje * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Presentador de noticias (un ep.) / Dueño de galgódromo (ep. 36) * Padre de familia - Voces adicionales(temps. 4-9) * David el Gnomo - Insertos * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Pang Feng * Beast Wars - Narración * Tres espías sin límite - Jerry Lewis * La conspiración Roswell - Nick Logan / Narrador * Un show más - Centauro #1 y #2 / León / Barbero / Voces adicionales * Bratz - Voces adicionales * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Albrect J. Schwartz / Colton Rogers (un ep.) / Voces adicionales * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Sir George * Ben 10: Omniverse - Sacerdote Tetramand / Pescador (un ep.) / Voces adicionales * MAD - Stan Lee / Erik Selvig / Maestro Roshi / Marlín / Voces adicionales (temps. 1-3) * Hora de aventura - Panquecito (un ep.) Anime * One Piece (4Kids) - Voces adicionales * Toriko - Coronel Mokkoi * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Zenzō Masataka Morigakure * Blood+ - Ted A. Adams * Los 7 salvajes - Narración * Las aventuras de Gigi - Peter (ep. 45) / Narrador (ep. 48) * Galaxy Express 999 - Narración / Insertos * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Em (ep. 28) * Zatch Bell - Director * Monster Rancher - Narrador, capitán Jim * Ninja Kabuto - Narrador (ep. 9) * Inuyasha - Santo Hakushin / Rasetsu (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales * Perdidos en el universo - Rag d'Mezegis (voz) / Voces adicionales * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Locutor del partido / Voces adicionales * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Narrador * Shinzo - Narrador / Insertos * Liga del Dragón - Voces adicionales * Pokemon - Voces adicionales Películas John Aylward * Agua para elefantes (2011) - Sr. Erwin * Tierra fría (2005) - Juez Halsted Michalis Koutsogiannakis * La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire (2009) - Dragan Armanskij * Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres (2009) - Dragan Armanskij Ian Holm * Hombre peligroso (2005) - Simeon Weisz * La última rubia (2000) - Patrick Harry Taylor * Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) - Guardia de la estación de tren * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Guardia de la estación de tren Stu Nahan * Rocky V (1990) - Él mismo (algunos diálogos) * Rocky III (1982) - Él mismo Otros * Las horas más oscuras (2017) - Juez de la cámara de los comunes * Krampus: El terror de la Navidad (2015) - Voces adicionales * Ojos grandes (2014) - Sacerdote en confesión (doblaje mexicano) * Paranoia (2013) - Frank Cassidy (Richard Dreyfuss) (versión Diamond Films) * Balada para un ángel (2012) - Timothy (Barry Martin) * El vuelo (2012) - Voces adicionales * Not Fade Away (2012) - Voces adicionales * Un héroe fantástico (2011) - Marty (Yusef Bulos) * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Reportero en 1969 * Al filo de la mentira (2011) - David Peretz (Ciarán Hinds) * El diario de un chico en apuros 2 (2011) - Sr. Salz (Serge Houde) * Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) - Sir Kenneth Clark (Pip Torrens) / Sir Owen Morshead (Derek Jacobi) / Cotes-Preedy (Simon Russell Beale) * Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) - Maestro de ceremonias * Larry Crowne (2011) - Cox (Dale Dye) * Setup (2011) - Voces adicionales * Pequeños detectives (2010) - Oficial de policía (Michael Bailey) * Cielos turbulentos (2010) - Piloto * El escritor fantasma (2010) - Roy (Tim Preece) (versión LAPTV) * La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) - Voces adicionales * Rescatando a papá (2009) - Voces adicionales * La plata mágica (2009) - Voces adicionales * La red sexual (2009) - Voces adicionales * Brüno (2009) - Voces adicionales (versión Sony) * The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) - Padre de Lyn (Donn Lamkin) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales * Watchmen: Los Vigilantes (2009) - Larry Culpeper (Ted Friend) * Invictus (2009) - Voces adicionales * Traidor (2008) - Emir Nathir (Raad Rawi) * El progreso del peregrino (2008) - Sabio Mundo (Rick Hite) * Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code (2008) - Sayid Massude (Alberto Delburgo) * La última oportunidad (2008) - Paddy, el cartero (Pascal Scott) / Voces adicionales (versión Videomax) * Vecinos en la mira (2008) - Voces de noticias * El gurú del amor (2008) - Val Kilmer * Furia en el cielo (2007) - Comandante Bud Jackson (Gary Cooper) * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Voces diversas (doblaje mexicano) * Promesas del este (2007) - Azim (Mina E. Mina) (versión TV) * Matar o morir (2007) - Senador Ruthledge (Daniel Pilon) * El gran Houdini (2007) - Sr. Robertson (Ralph Riach) * Zodíaco (2007) - Charles Thieriot (John Terry) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Narrador (John Hurt) * Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) - Stan Deane (Maury Chaykin) * Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) - Railroad Foreman (Xander Berkeley) * El ilusionista (2006) - Mayordomo (Vincent Franklin) * El plan perfecto (2006) - Alcalde (Peter Kybart) * La reina (2006) - Voces adicionales (Versión TV) * Penelope (2006) - Voces adicionales * Rescate al Alba (2006) - Voces adicionales * Ritmo y seducción (2006) - Insertos * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Periodista en TV (sólo voz) * Soñadoras (2006) - Ronald White (Alexander Folk) * El cómplice silencioso (2005) - Voces adicionales * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Voz en TV / Hombre en camioneta * La nana mágica (2005) - Voces adicionales * La historia de Brooke Ellison (2004) - Conductor en concurso (Lance E. Nichols) * El mercader de Venecia (2004) - El Duque (Anton Rodgers) (doblaje mexicano) * La mosquetera (2004) - Trevoux (William Gaunt) * Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) - Narrador * Soul Plane (2004) - Insertos * La terminal (2004) - Voz masculina en aeropuerto (de día) * El día después de mañana (2004) - Corresponsal de Fox * Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) - Juez (Fred Gallo) * Vida y muerte de Peter Sellers (2004) - Voces adicionales * Uptown Girls (2003) - Ejecutivo (Reed Birney) * Elf, el duende (2003) - Presentador de noticias NY1 (Ted Friend) * X-Men 2 (2003) - Voz en TV * Ambiciones secretas (2003) - Sr. Lewis (Robert Pine) * El discípulo (2003) - Voces adicionales * En la oscuridad de la noche (2003) - Sheriff (John Stanton) * Los tramposos (2003) - Farmacéutico #2 (Tim Maculan) * Dioses y generales (2003) - Voces adicionales * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Voces adicionales * Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) - Maestro * Blade 2 (2002) - Carter Kounen (Karel Roden) * Curvas peligrosas (2002) - John Kloss (Mark Metcalf) * Culpable por asociación (2002) - Voces adicionales * Jason X (2002) - Dr. Wimmer (David Cronenberg) * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Herry (Martyn Sanderson) * Los visitantes (2001) - Pit Rivers (Oliver Ford Davies) / Narrador (Kelsey Grammer) / Insertos * Monster's Ball (2001) - Dappa (Anthony Bean) (ambas versiones) / Taxista (versión Videomax) * Ghost World (2001) - Norman (Charles C. Stevenson Jr.) * Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) - Conde Krelski (Karl Pruner) * Cada perro tiene su día (2000) - Conductor de camioneta (Rance Howard) * Cookie's Fortune (1999) - Theo Johnson (Rufus Thomas) * Lo que hizo Katy (1999) - Presentación * Desafiando al destino (1999) - Voces adicionales * Las vacaciones del director (1998) - Insertos * Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) - Insertos * Spice World (1997) - Hombre de las noticias (Peter Sissons) * Justicia roja (1997) - Lin Shou (James Hong) * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) - Shao Kahn (Brian Thompson) * Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) - Voces adicionales * El santo (1997) - Voz en radio (Roger Moore) / Presidente Karpov (Evgeny Lazarev) * La niñera y el presidente (1997) - Ira Grushinsky (Ian McNiece) * Sentir Minnesota (1996) - Insertos * El largo beso del adiós (1996) - Comentarista (Ken Ryan) * Primer impacto (1996) - Mark (John Eaves) * La búsqueda (1996) - Oficial O'Keefe (Ryan Cutrona) / Presentación e insertos (3ª versión) * Momento crítico (1996) - Sarlow (Charles Hallahan) * Valor bajo fuego (1996) - George H.W. Bush * Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) - Inspector Walter Cobb (Larry Bryggman) * Corazón valiente (1995) - Voces adicionales (doblaje original) * Pesos completos (1995) - Voz en campamento * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) - Chofer de autobús (Dan Frick) * Mi adorable delincuente (1994) - Charlie (Victor Argo) * Tiempos violentos (1994) - Zed (Peter Greene) * ¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos (1993) - Reportero (Wayne Satz) * Atrapado por su pasado (1993) - Pete Amadeso (Richard Foronjy) * El hombre sin rostro (1993) - Psicólogo (Zach Grenier) * Money for Nothing (1993) - Detective Laurenzi (Michael Madsen) * Papá por siempre (1993) - Juez (Scott Beach) * Sol naciente (1993) - Teniente Tom Graham (Harvey Keitel) * Un mundo perfecto (1993) - Gobernador (Dennis Letts) * Dave (1993) - Secretario de comercio (Peter White) / Anunciador (redoblaje) * Operación cacería (1993) - Presentación * Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Donald Trump / Sargento en la juguetería (Anthony Cannata) / Animador del concurso "Ding-Dang-Dong" (Bob Eubanks) / Gángster Johnny en TV (Ralph Foody) / Presentación e insertos / Voces adicionales * La mano que mece la cuna (1992) - Dr. Victor Mott (John de Lancie) (doblaje original) * El curandero de la selva (1992) - Presentación * Furia de venganza (1992) - Antonio Serrano (Nick Mancuso) * Billy Bathgate (1991) - Bo Weinberg (Bruce Willis) * Colmillo Blanco (1991) - Alex Larson (Klaus Maria Brandauer) * El padre de la novia (1991) - George Banks (Steve Martin) (doblaje original) * El Rey Ralph (1991) - Voces adicionales * Prisioneros del honor (1991) - General Mercier (Peter Vaughan) * Ernest va a la cárcel (1990) - Bobby (Bill Byrge) * Tres hombres y una pequeña dama (1990) - Peter Mitchell (Tom Selleck) * Un detective en el kinder (1990) - Juez Christopher L. Webb (Eugene Elman) (redoblaje) * Hamlet (1990) - El fantasma (Paul Scofield) (3ª versión) * Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Voces adicionales (doblaje original) * La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) - Voces adicionales * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Det. Bellison (Robert Swann) (redoblaje) * Cobra (1986) - Jefe Halliwell (Val Avery) * Joven otra vez (1986) - Cronista de básquetbol (Barry Flatman) * Reformatorio para señoritas (1986) - Juez Carter (Fred D. Scott) * Rocky IV (1985) - Barry Thompkins (doblaje original) * Código de silencio (1985) - Spider (Wilbert Bradley) * Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave (1985) - Comegalletas (Frank Oz) / Gordon (Roscoe Orman) * Impacto fulminante (1983) - Dr. Barton (Harry Demopoulos M.D.) / Presentación e insertos * Krull (1983) - Eirig (Bernard Archard) * Ivanhoe (1982) - Maurice de Bracy (Stuart Wilson) * Tempestad (1982) - Alonzo (Vittorio Gassman) * Mamita querida (1981) - Entrevistador de radio (Jerry Douglas) * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Rey Herodes Agripa II (Paul Herzberg) / Voces adicionales * El resplandor (1980) - Stuart Ullman (Barry Nelson) (redoblaje) * El robo perfecto (1980) - Jack Rhodes (Burt Reynolds) * Herencia de sangre (1979) - Jon Swinton (Maurice Colbourne) * La película de los Muppets (1979) - Doc Hopper (Charles Durning) * Rocky II (1979) - Reportero en televisión (doblaje original) * Justicia para todos (1979) - Carl Travers (Dominic Chianese) / Voces diversas * La profecía II (1978) - Sgto. Neff (Lance Henriksen) * Los miserables (1978) - Narrador * Los ojos de Laura Mars (1978) - Voces adicionales * Regreso de la montaña embrujada (1978) - Sr. "Yo-Yo" Yokomoto (Jack Soo) / Presentación * Tiburón 2 (1978) - Piloto de helicóptero (Jerry M. Baxter) / Presentación * Rescate en Entebbe (1977) - Presentación / Narrador * La batalla de Midway (1976) - Radioperador Dombrowski (Redmond Gleeson) / Voces adicionales * Los últimos hombres rudos (1976) - Weed (Thalmus Rasulala) / Presentación * Los delincuentes (1974) - Voces adicionales * La bóveda del terror (1973) - Moore (Tom Baker) * Frenesí (1972) - Hombre con Sir George * Harry el Sucio (1971) - Sr. Jaffe (Woodrow Parfrey) / Policía en helicóptero (redoblaje Netflix) * El día más largo (1962) - Coronel Thompson (Eddie Albert) * El maravilloso mundo de los hermanos Grimm (1962) - Pintor * Nace una canción (1948) - Insertos * Escape del infierno (1942) - Líder de Lane Ferris (Patrick O'Moore) Películas animadas * Vamos a la luna - Locutor americano (Michael McConnohie) * Jorge, el curioso - Sr. Bloomsberry * Los Simpson: La película - Kent Brockman * Reyes de las olas - Voces adicionales * Padre de familia: Blue Harvest - Dr. Rumack * Un Cuento de Navidad (1971) - Narrador * Una Navidad con los Muppets - Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes * La Navidad de Pinocho- Duque * Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman - Voces adicionales * Ben-Hur, la película animada - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * Paprika: El reino de los sueños (2006) - Camarero en web #2 * Sin, la película (2000) - Sacerdote * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (1996) - Camus de Acuario / Narrador (doblaje original) * Street Fighter II: La película (1994) - Dhalsim * Mujercitas (1980) - Narrador * Mi amigo el dinosaurio (1979) - Sam Series de TV * Chica indiscreta (2008-2009) ** Horace Rogers (Chuck Cooper) (temp. 2-3) ** Jefe de la sociedad (Robert Stoeckle) (temp. 2, ep. 27) ** Narrador (temp. 3, ep. 49) * Héroes (2006-2009) ** Director de Micah (John Prosky) (volumen 1, ep. 1) ** Ivan Spektor (Elya Baskin) (volumen 2, ep. 29) ** Martin Gray (Ned Schmidtke) (volumen 4, ep. 48) * Magnum, P.I. - Thomas Magnum (Tom Selleck) * El precio del deber - Oficial Robert "Bobby" Hill (Michael Warren) * Teen Wolf - Gerard Argent (Michael Hogan) (temps. 1-2) * Anno Domini - Santiago * Flash - Oficial Murphy (1990) * Lost - Leslie Arzt (Daniel Roebuck) (2005-2007) * La teoría del Big Bang ** Adam West (temp. 9, ep. 200) (2016) ** Stan Lee (temp. 3, ep. 56) (2010) * Misterios sin resolver ** Inserto inicial, presentación y títulos ** Militar en casa de los Hays ("Lo inexplicable: El OVNI de Kecksburg") ** Theodore C. Zink ("Se busca: Stephen Leslie Wilson") ** Arturo Santos ("Lo inexplicable: El milagro de la Virgen de Fátima") * Star Trek: Estación espacial 9 - Michael Eddington (Kenneth Marshall) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Presentador del juego del amor real * Power Rangers: Turbo - Insertos * Power Rangers: En el Espacio - Narración / Insertos / Voces adicionales * Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida - Villamax * Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Insertos (dos últimos eps.) * Power Rangers: Fuerza del tiempo - Voces adicionales * Close to Home - Juez Hillyard / Juez Ohlbaum * Todos odian a Chris - Julius Raymond * The Tudors - Papa Clemente VII (Ian McElhinney) (doblaje original mexicano SHOWTIME) * Abducidos - Actor en TV * Curiosidad - Voz en animación * 24 - Ethan Kanin (Bob Gunton) * La niñera - Alan Beck / Voces adicionales * El mentalista - Voces adicionales * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * Los Magníficos - Voces adicionales Miniseries * De la Tierra a la Luna - Voces adicionales * Crónica de gángsters - Oficial Reardon (Robert Burke) / Paul Ricca (Pierrino Mascarino) / Voces adicionales Documentales * Senna: Leyenda del volante - Mark Fogarty / Roland Ratzenberger / Voces adicionales * Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible - Ed Catmull * Ethel - Periodista * Luz blanca, lluvia negra - Harold Agnew * Me parece conocido - Don Schiff * El planeta viviente - Narrador (David Attenborough) Telenovelas brasileñas Otávio Augusto * Terra Esperanza - Manolo * La mestiza - Tze * Bajo la luna - Alberto * Cobras y lagartos - Serafin * Paraíso tropical - Osvaldo * Dos caras - Antonio Walmor Chagas * Marcas de la pasión - Jorge Maia * Caminos del corazón - Dr. Sócrates Mayer * Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón - Dr. Sócrates Mayer/Jefe oculto * Simplemente amor - Jefe oculto Gracindo Júnior * La sucesora - Epaminondas Machado Jr. * Luz del sol - Nicanor Vasconcellos * Poder paralelo - Calógero Castellamare (Don Caló) Umberto Magnani * Llamas de la vida - Dionísio Cardoso de Oliveira * Río de intrigas - Ajuricaba * Máscaras - Jeremías Otros * Uga Uga - Querubim (Osvaldo Loureiro) * La esclava Isaura - Padre (Luís Bacceli) * Alma gemela - Marcelino (Castro Gonzaga) * Esas mujeres - Rodrigo Assunção (Carlo Briani) * Páginas de la vida - Dr. Paulo (Vinicius Marques) * India, una historia de amor - Namit Batra (Chico Anysio) * Insensato corazón - Olegario Silveira (Hugo Carvana) Locución * Águilas del IMSS (promo para radio) (1982) * Lo mejor de los grandes (promoviendo a Rocío Dúrcal, José José y Emmanuel) (2000) * Voz institucional de Greenpeace México Programas de radio * Conductor del programa "La Hora Nacional" (1988) Dirección de doblaje * Beast Wars (2ª-3ª temp.) * Capitán N: El amo del juego * Flint: El detective del tiempo * Masked Rider * Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York * Monster Rancher * Ninja Rantaro * Relic Hunter * Ritmo y seducción * Soul Plane Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 - Audio Futura *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CINSA *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Intertrack *IDF *Ki Audio *Larsa *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *SISSA *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje del SITATYR